


how you get away

by Shark_Puppy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Basement, Beer, Chicken Wings, Crack, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Stan Likes Cats, Stan is Not a Fan, Underground Bunker, What Have I Done, chick-flicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_Puppy/pseuds/Shark_Puppy
Summary: This is just crack. But on steroids.orthat time I used an AI to make all my decisions
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	how you get away

your name is Richie Tozier. you have a crush on Eddie Kaspbrak. you like to eat chicken wings and drink beer.

You are in the basement of a dilapidated house, which has been converted into an underground bunker.  
Beverly hands you a smoke, and gives you light.

Beverly tells you that Bill and Stan are upstairs watching chick flicks.

Eddie comes wandering in and sits on your lap.

"Hey there cutie," you say.

Eddie smiles at you, and you put an arm around him.

"did you come to see stan?" stan shouts from upstairs.

you yell back "yeah!"

stan begins to laugh uncontrollably.

"ha hahaha! I know you said you liked cats, but stan...i think you should come down here!"  
mike and ben smile

you shrug and say "whatever."

mike and stan begin to chant "Down here, down here!"

you look at Eddie and shrug again.

"Whatever," you mouth.

mike and stan begin to jump up and down, and wave their arms around. they are going

to drive you crazy...or funny.  
you decide it's time to leave.

you grab Eddie and run out of the basement, up the stairs, and out of the house.

outside you spot a car driving towards you on the road.

you run into the road and grab the driver's side door.

"whoa!" the driver says as you jump in.

you look in the rearview mirror and see stan and mike running towards the car.  
you slam your fist on the dashboard over and over.

"do you know who I am?" you say.

"no," the driver responds.

"I'm Richie Tozier, and this is my cousin Eddie!"

the driver slowly pulls away, and you watch as the taillights of stan's car disappear down the road.  
and that, my friends, is how you get away from a crazed fan.


End file.
